Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to assemblies comprising a torque fitting, a length of tubing, and a compressible ferrule used to secure an end of the length of tubing to a port of a fluid manifold, a fluid valve assembly, a fluid container, or other type of fluid-handling device in a substantially leak-proof manner. Generally, the configuration of the fitting prevents over-tightening or over-compression of the compressible ferrule compressed between the fitting and the fluid-handling device to which the assembly is applied while ensuring sufficient compression of the ferrule between the fitting and the port of the fluid-handling device.